<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>父慈子孝檀家 by 942320122</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960437">父慈子孝檀家</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/942320122/pseuds/942320122'>942320122</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Ex-Aid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 檀家父子</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/942320122/pseuds/942320122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>背德乱伦R18G√<br/>虐待注意√<br/>疯比爹pua疯比儿子<br/>檀家父子。<br/>老檀x小檀<br/>有少年小檀被老檀pua情节，青年小檀被老檀弄坏到变成小疯崽崽情节wwww<br/>后面就是被虐待虐待着，也就爽翻，不管什么都喜欢喜欢就好被彻底搞坏的小檀♂</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Kuroto/Dan Masamune, 正黎</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>父慈子孝檀家</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>凌乱不堪的桌面，散布四周的设计稿，以及拧紧眉头，抓挠黑发的少年。</p><p>“看来是遇到瓶颈了。”檀正宗心道。</p><p>男人本想适当检查游戏开发的进程，却不料见到这副景象。</p><p>“真是的......”身为人父的檀正宗不禁沉下脸，他不满地注视檀黎斗：“又给我出麻烦。”</p><p>刺激儿子，增加檀黎斗的压力，好让他发挥出作为幻梦公司一部分商品的价值。</p><p>这是檀正宗对待檀黎斗的教育方针，谁也不能插手。</p><p>也许儿子得知真相后会哭诉憎恨他，不过，这对冷漠的商人而言，只是小鬼的吵闹而已。</p><p>对于檀黎斗的性格，他了若指掌，自己的儿子无法接受攀比之下的落人一等。</p><p>至于如何刺激黎斗，使他发挥才能，做出符合公司水准的游戏.......</p><p>“啊......是了，那封信件。”他想道。</p><p>檀正宗阴郁的脸色重新焕发起来，他修长的指腹卡在西装裤袋两旁，皮鞋随步伐缓缓落在地面。</p><p>贵气的年长男人将手背在身后，手心攥着准备送给儿子的小物件，走进檀黎斗的房间。</p><p>白皙稚嫩的纯真少年，会为他和他的公司付出真心，贡献出自己的一切和人生。</p><p>眼下是鼓励檀黎斗的温馨时刻，不论是作为社长，抑或父亲，他都很好地平衡了身份，对少年做出适当的对待方式。</p><p>在少年望向他的时候，檀正宗提起两边嘴角，真诚地做出好父亲的姿态。</p><p>“黎斗。”</p><p>“爸爸！”</p><p>过度白皙的少年手忙脚乱地收拾桌面，他仰起脸说：“今天游戏的开发也很顺利！”</p><p>在檀正宗的视线内，檀黎斗永远保持着自信和持才傲物的笑容。</p><p>值得疼爱的，他的儿子？他是爱着檀黎斗的，只是这存在某种前提。</p><p>解开西装纽扣的檀正宗递出手心，那上面是“奖励”，一颗甜蜜的糖果。</p><p>曾经的檀正宗，与檀黎斗亲密相处时，每次都会和他分享的甜点。</p><p>至少，那时候的檀黎斗不会被要求留在公司，日复一日地设计开发游戏。</p><p>面对父亲，拘谨坐直身体的檀黎斗，小心翼翼地想接过檀正宗送给他的礼物，却被父亲躲开了手。</p><p>檀正宗斯文地剥开糖果的彩色包装纸，等他的儿子对他报告进度。</p><p>他期待好消息的眼神让少年喉咙运作，吞咽了口唾沫。</p><p>檀黎斗想到什么似的，有些紧张地开口，他推开其余没用的废纸，抽出一张设计稿，给檀正宗展示。</p><p>“爸爸，我想到了新游戏的改进机制。这次也一定能为公司带来新口碑......”</p><p>“黎斗，啊——”檀正宗示意少年张开嘴，他扫了一眼设计稿，修长的指腹捏着糖果。</p><p>“爸爸......我自己，”檀黎斗支吾不清，檀正宗没移开手，于是少年只好接受：“唔......啊。”</p><p>少年顺从地微微张开了唇，他眼神游移，像是不希望这么被父亲喂食，连脸颊也有不好意思的薄红。</p><p>檀正宗理解他的儿子在所谓的自尊心上，有固执的想法。</p><p>可是让他的儿子被迫接受父亲的好意，是一种增进他们父子关系的方式。</p><p>甚至可以说，檀正宗很享受这种疼爱儿子的相处，他给予黎斗的报酬是父爱。</p><p>那颗甜腻的糖果，便藉由檀正宗的手抵进檀黎斗的唇瓣里。</p><p>硬质的糖果和他的指尖压在少年的红舌，</p><p>融化的糖液和透明的液体逐渐沿着檀黎斗的嘴角，滑到下颌。</p><p>檀正宗的指腹从儿子的唇瓣滑出，牵起黏稠的水丝，他的拇指抹去檀黎斗下颌的汁液，放在自己唇边。</p><p>檀黎斗的视线不住地望向檀正宗，手心紧张地捏紧了裤腿。</p><p>在看到父亲舔走指腹上的唾液时，檀黎斗一时用力过猛，咬碎了糖果。</p><p>“啊......”</p><p>从糖果破碎的“咔嚓”声来看，自己的儿子被吓得六神无主。</p><p>“怎么了，黎斗？不要浪费嘛。”</p><p>很久没有纾解欲望，见到檀黎斗和妻子檀樱子相像的脸，不由得失常做出这种举动的檀正宗说道，有意地掩饰了气氛的不妙。</p><p>“是，是呢。”檀黎斗急于消除心底的异样感，也快速接受了父亲的说法。</p><p>“爸爸，这是新游戏的——”少年举起那张设计图纸，想要跟檀正宗介绍。</p><p>“不。”檀正宗没有正眼看那张设计稿。</p><p>“我还有公司的事要忙，”檀正宗的手插进裤袋，稍微转头对檀黎斗告别，他提起嘴角说道：“努力一些吧，黎斗。”</p><p>随后，他情绪不佳地走出房间，商品的价值会由于时间而折旧，这是他排斥的状况。</p><p>檀正宗判断处于瓶颈期的檀黎斗所构想的游戏，毫无价值。</p><p>他要着手处理幻梦公司的事务，让那封信件出现在檀黎斗的桌面。</p><p>————————————————————————————————————</p><p>檀黎斗想起刚刚檀正宗扫过设计稿的那一眼。</p><p>不被认同的，来自父亲不满的眼神。</p><p>檀正宗连看那些设计稿的想法也没有。</p><p>再这样下去，他就要失去爸爸的注目了。</p><p>少年咬着嘴里的糖果碎屑，目送檀正宗离开的身影，将额头狠狠撞向桌面。</p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”他发狂咆哮。</p><p>再度抬起头时，檀黎斗白皙的端秀脸庞布满泪痕，他挥臂扫空桌面的所有东西。</p><p>————————————————————————————————————————</p><p>父亲一切如常地执起他的设计稿察看。</p><p>檀黎斗期盼再次被父亲夸奖，他兴奋地描述自己的设计。</p><p>夸奖我，认同我，我的才能.....</p><p>我的才能是最好的，我是你最好的儿子。</p><p>檀黎斗沉浸在被父亲夸赞的幻想之中，他的额头渗出冷汗，渴慕的视线望着檀正宗。</p><p>他的父亲只给出让他绝望的要求：“暂时停止开发游戏的工作，休息一段时间。”</p><p>—————————————————————————————————————————</p><p>“黎斗，要好好珍惜你的才能。”</p><p>檀正宗蹲身，靠近脸色苍白的少年，稍微用力按住檀黎斗的肩膀。</p><p>儿子的身体薄弱得让他奇怪，像是很久没有好好地吃过饭。</p><p>未免制作商品的儿子因过度劳累倒下，檀正宗也有细心考虑过如何给檀黎斗补充营养。</p><p>不过那也是在收到信件以后，檀黎斗的表现有所提升之后的事。</p><p>“很棒哟，这次的游戏。”檀正宗终于发自内心地露出赞赏的笑，他将设计稿收在手心。</p><p>檀黎斗颤抖的幅度不大，可是在檀正宗手底下这种颤抖尤为明显。</p><p>“黎斗？”</p><p>“我的才能是，值得所有人崇拜的。”檀黎斗呢喃出这句话，他精神不稳地发笑：“那个家伙......那家伙......”</p><p>心智逐渐扭曲的檀黎斗，紧闭双目捂住发疼的头部，支撑不住地倒下。</p><p>“不，你的才能，只是幻梦公司的商品。”檀正宗俯视着昏迷的檀黎斗。</p><p>他的指尖指向儿子的鼻尖，提起两边唇角，对昏迷的檀黎斗笑道：“把病毒寄给别人了啊，真是~~不乖的儿子~”</p><p>檀黎斗昏迷不醒，被檀正宗盖上西装外套，细瘦的手腕穿上点滴的针线。<br/>
————————————————————————————————————</p><p>经过十六年，檀黎斗再也不是被檀正宗操控的傀儡，绝不能让他得逞。</p><p>绝不会让他消灭帕拉德，危害永梦的变身能力。</p><p>那可是他开发的无敌卡带！</p><p>檀正宗擅自......夺取了他的地位，无法原谅。</p><p>他才是，他才是假面骑士编年史的游戏管理员！</p><p>檀黎斗才是最强，最有才能的社长，他才是......神！</p><p>“呵，区区几条命。”檀黎斗唇边溢出血液，他冷笑地对檀正宗说道：“我还是舍得的。你以为我会在意吗！”</p><p>檀黎斗安装卡带，化身成危险僵尸，摆出攻击前的架势，他还剩93条命，他仍然拥有续关的机会。</p><p>“知道了，”克洛诺斯形态的檀正宗摆手，他稍微偏头，沉声道：“毫无意义的事情。”</p><p>“咳啊！”</p><p>话音未落，檀黎斗只觉得腹部传来重击，他咳出唾液，即使危险僵尸的外壳能替他抵挡住大部分伤害，内脏的疼痛依然让他痛苦不堪。</p><p>危险僵尸形态的檀黎斗被扯起头部，力道强悍的克洛诺斯直接将他打偏向一旁，躯体砸落在地，蜷缩着消散。</p><p>“Continue，续关！”电音金属的声音。</p><p>檀黎斗复活，疯狂地大笑，他对檀正宗挑衅：“来啊，我不会让你对帕拉德动手的。”</p><p>再度变身成危险僵尸的檀黎斗，前倾身体，手腕摆成弯曲的姿势。</p><p>“碍眼。”克洛诺斯朝他走去，披风下摆带起一阵风流，将基调偏白的危险僵尸踢倒在地，又一次消散。</p><p>尖锐的金属铠甲碰撞，危险僵尸的身体被多处损坏。</p><p>檀黎斗被打穿皮套，翻滚在地呕血，他撑起手臂，狂笑喊道：“哈哈哈，我，是不死的！”</p><p>“Continue！”</p><p>电子音响起，混杂电流的沙沙声。</p><p>“Continus！Continue！Continue！”</p><p>被痛击躯体而惨叫的危险僵尸蜷缩在地，扭转手腕喊道：“就算是折断我的手臂......你也别想去找帕拉德。”</p><p>“危险僵尸，别再妨碍我。”克洛诺斯低沉道，夹带嘶哑的嗓音：“你想被绝版吗？”</p><p>檀黎斗抽出腰带的晶片，抱住克洛诺斯的大腿，笑得猖狂，叫嚣道：“神之才能是不会被阻挡的——！我会再制作出更无敌的晶片啊——！”</p><p>“......”克洛诺斯膝盖触地，紧紧地掐住檀黎斗的脖颈，以华丽贵气的语调缓缓说道。</p><p>“这么想求死啊~~黎斗。”<br/>
克洛诺斯形态下檀黎斗见不到父亲的表情，但他明知檀正宗此刻是抱以没有温度的微笑，掐紧他的咽喉。</p><p>檀黎斗窒息地踢蹭冰凉的地面，他发疯般抓挠克洛诺斯的手臂，逐渐失去声息。</p><p>“Continus！Continue！Continue！Continue！”</p><p>求饶声和惨叫混合，危险僵尸拖起骨折的腿爬行，凄惨地用头砸地，不时狞笑得撕心裂肺。</p><p>“不要，不要，不要不要不要！啊啊啊啊啊！不，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，我是，不会死的，存在啊！”</p><p>“喔~~”克洛诺斯踏着猫似的步子，抓起不接受教训的小鬼的腿，不在意地回应道：“那真厉害。”</p><p>“你你......竟敢这样对待神......我要折磨你——！”</p><p>“嘘，审判的时候，对父亲说这种话可不行。”</p><p>坚硬钢铁被拧弯，危险僵尸的肢体被克洛罗斯逐块拆卸，扭断肢体连接部分的钢铁和骨节。</p><p>“尚有余力啊。你的商品价值也如同这种余力，能为我司带来积极效用，现在还不能把你绝版。”</p><p>腿部的组件被零散扔在地面，踩踏粉碎，克洛诺斯弯腰抽出危险僵尸腰带里的晶片，提起檀黎斗的手腕，将晶片放进他掌心。</p><p>檀黎斗异常地大开着腿，被折断腿脚，他眼神空洞，皮肉里的白骨被折裂，只剩下微弱呼吸，身形透明化，消散。</p><p>“Continue！续关！”</p><p>重复不停的机械通知音，让克落诺斯厌烦地摇了摇头，他靠在墙面，等待檀黎斗再次复活。</p><p>“还没结束......还有80条命......”</p><p>檀黎斗将晶片插进腰带，刚变身结束，就被克洛诺斯扔到墙面，脊背似乎要被重击砸碎。</p><p>危险僵尸浑身止不住地抽搐，躯体还没受到重伤，极端疼痛却反射性在脑海轰炸。</p><p>发抖虚弱的青年说着：“我才是......游戏管理员......只要打败你，我......”</p><p>“我才是，幻梦公司的社长。”檀正宗一字一句声明，被漆黑皮套包裹的指尖摇摆，做出手势。</p><p>“从始至终，黎斗，不，危险僵尸，你都不具备做社长的资格。”克洛诺斯压制危险僵尸的举动，开启绝技。</p><p>“Critical Sacrifice ！”</p><p>莹绿的回旋刃，超速摩擦地面，刮起火花，电锯撞上危险僵尸的腰部，旋转的尖锐刀刃割开危险僵尸的躯壳，使得骑士槽瞬间降至最后一小格。</p><p>危险僵尸的外壳完全损坏，晶片从腰带掉出，檀黎斗弓起腰身，惨叫地跪倒在地。</p><p>“我才是......我才是假面骑士编年史的游戏管理者，我才是，啊啊啊！”</p><p>“我之所以容忍你，是由于你与其他商品的价值不同。”克洛诺斯走到檀黎斗面前，捏起他的下颚。</p><p>“毕竟你是我的儿子，怎么能不爱你呢，何况你也是檀樱子的孩子。”克洛诺斯低声说道，手心抚摸檀黎斗的脸庞。</p><p>“想利用我的话，也已经迟了。永梦的无敌晶片就是克洛诺斯的克星！我的才能是无上的......最强的！”</p><p>檀黎斗喊叫地咬住克洛诺斯的手套，狠咬地甩头，他咳出血液，露出的笑容在檀正宗眼里像是不自量力的幼崽。</p><p>然而，幼崽的脸庞又与心爱的妻子重合，模样亦有几分相似。</p><p>“籠の中の鳥は（笼中的小鸟哟）”</p><p>“いついつ出やる（何时飞离了出来）”</p><p>“夜明けの晩に（黎明前的夜晚）”</p><p>“後ろの正面だあれ（背后的是谁）”</p><p>檀正宗哼起歌谣，低沉悠扬的歌音回荡在空荡的地下。</p><p>“为什么......”</p><p>檀黎斗的脊背弓起，连咬住檀正宗手指的嘴也松脱开，怔愣惊讶地看他。</p><p>青年的脖颈被克洛诺斯手套的粗糙质感抚过，脑海反射性地受到刺激，疼痛的阴影冲击神经。</p><p>“啊......唔嗯——！？”</p><p>猛然，檀黎斗被克洛诺斯形态的檀正宗提起身体，吻上了唇。</p><p>金属质感的皮套撞上脆弱的人类躯体所导致的只有疼痛，但唇瓣被克洛诺斯贴合。</p><p>檀黎斗的瞳孔扩大，乱伦的可怕预想从慌乱的心底窜起。</p><p>他不可抑制地颤抖，遮住额前和眼廓的黑发凌乱，视线仿佛被剥夺，精神造成的冲击使人失神。</p><p>“唔.....嗯——嗯嗯嗯唔呜！？”</p><p>檀黎斗被克洛诺斯膝击，痛楚袭上腹部，他呕出更多唾液，倒在地面。</p><p>檀黎斗蜷缩地呜咽，发出支吾不清的声音，抱住自己的头。</p><p>“我的骨血。”</p><p>克洛诺斯扯开檀黎斗的大腿，将那双腿的裤装慢条斯理地脱下，解开他的衣物，手掌磨厮过檀黎斗白皙矫健的躯体。</p><p>“我和檀樱子的孩子。”</p><p>克洛诺斯姿态的檀正宗，腔调贵气而悠扬，他抚摸檀黎斗的脖颈，感受青年颈脉的搏动和竭力呼吸的生存本能。</p><p>"不要......我不想......不要.....不要......我不要——!!!”</p><p>檀黎斗抓挠地面，指甲刮磨出刺耳的声响，声嘶力竭地求救。</p><p>青年神志不清，理性被痛楚和之前反复的虐杀搅成浆糊，</p><p>但Bugster的本能比人类的预感更为直观，可怖的事情将会在他身上发生。</p><p>唯独这点是现下的檀黎斗无法接受的事情。</p><p>他可以和任何人发生这种关系。</p><p>他享受支配别人的情欲，与外人发生的性爱是他的乐趣，甚至所有人都为他倾倒。</p><p>因为他——是檀黎斗。</p><p>他是永恒的神，与生俱来的才能使他凌驾于所有人之上。</p><p>可是，名为檀正宗的至亲利用伤害了神。</p><p>檀黎斗亲手送他进监狱，夺取他的公司，只不过，是为了证明他的才能，为了向他证明......证明什么？</p><p>神是无法被摧毁的。</p><p>然而，神的父亲却能碾碎神本身，是无处可逃的阴云。</p><p>"虽然是我的儿子，却这么难缠......烦人，搞砸了爸爸的事。你到底想和我作对到什么时候......."</p><p>檀正宗捂住檀黎斗的嘴，克洛诺斯躯体的钢铁膝盖分开青年的腿脚，锐利的部分划伤了檀黎斗的皮肤。</p><p>“唔......唔呜嗯！”</p><p>克洛诺斯的指腹滑过他的腿根，握住他抬起的性器，拇指在敏感嫩红的前端揉搓。</p><p>“唔呜嗯——！！！唔嗯唔呜——！！！”</p><p>檀黎斗控制不住地呜咽出声，他喘息地喊叫，被克洛诺斯的手掌捂住口鼻，连呼吸也办不到，腿脚挣扎地踢地面。</p><p>“你和我，不应该相依为命吗？”</p><p>克洛诺斯捏起檀黎斗的性器，指腹从白嫩的顶端掐出晶莹的液体，男人玩弄着青年的性器，将那根翘挺起来的物件攥在手心。</p><p>尺寸匀称的性器勃然而立，在父亲手中被把玩，不时被掐紧白蘑菇似的尖端，挤牛奶一样硬是掐出淫糜的白液。</p><p>檀正宗以克洛诺斯的形态对檀黎斗做出这种事，力道粗暴，堪称施虐的套弄使得檀黎斗拱起腰胯，从喉间溢出悲鸣。</p><p>“嗯唔呜——！”</p><p>挺立的性器顶端，小口喷溅出一股又一股黏腻的精液，檀黎斗呜咽的声音发颤。</p><p>檀黎斗的腰胯被克洛诺斯按压，膝盖顶进他的大腿内侧，强迫他分开抽搐着想并拢的双腿。</p><p>年长男人的指腹压住还在喷精的小口，让檀黎斗的白液像失禁那样缓缓流出顶端，他温柔地揉搓青年的高潮后敏感的性器。</p><p>“唔呜......唔呜嗯......”</p><p>檀黎斗仰高被捂住口鼻的下颌，他抬起腿脚，小幅度地移动腰胯，想逃离不应期被持续捏揉性器的折磨。</p><p>“现在Mighty X的Bugster去向不明，即使你再浪费十几条命，也没办法弥补我的损失。”檀正宗的嗓音阴沉下去。</p><p>他松开檀黎斗的口鼻，青年得以重新呼吸，腿脚却被扯开。<br/>
檀黎斗清晰地感受到肠穴被撑开的触感，黏腻的嫩红软肉顺利地含住侵进深处的手指。</p><p>湿透黏腻的肠穴处于紧致的状态，然而透明的肠液却被进出的指尖，牵出翕合的穴口。</p><p>翘软的臀部轻易地适应进入到内部的指尖。</p><p>嫩红的肠道软肉熟练地含咬着侵犯进体内包裹着手套的指节。</p><p>檀黎斗喘息闷哼，控制不住地弓起腰身，被强烈的快感俘虏。</p><p>克洛诺斯形态的檀正宗将手指埋入青年的肠穴，摁压檀黎斗小腹内的肠肉，指腹碾磨让青年身体发抖的部分。</p><p>克洛诺斯的手腕几乎要没入檀黎斗的体内，只剩大拇指在外部抹去穴口渗出的黏液。</p><p>“唔嗯......呜唔嗯......啊啊.......不，不要......咳哈啊......”</p><p>檀黎斗被窜升的快感刺激到头皮发麻，他脚趾蜷缩，被檀正宗的手指侵犯到肠穴最深的地方，挠蹭过渗透出肠液的嫩红软肉。</p><p>檀黎斗额前全是冷汗，他的性器又挺立起来，贴在白皙腹肌前，他试图逃避来自克洛诺斯的动作，手指紧紧地按压地面。</p><p>乱伦的不真实感让他精神错乱，檀黎斗的瞳孔涣散，他无法思考任何事情。</p><p>“不准再制作出多余的晶片，黎斗，别再让我花费没必要的时间。”</p><p>克洛诺斯抽出指节，抬起檀黎斗的腿弯，将庞然的性器抵进檀黎斗湿黏的穴口。</p><p>渗透出的晶莹肠液被回碾进肠道里，软肉和勃然的粗壮性器撑开肠道软肉，嫩红的粘膜被一寸一寸地碾磨开。</p><p>“呜嗯......啊啊......啊——好痛......痛，好痛......不要——不要！！！”</p><p>檀黎斗失控地抓挠地面，他发狂地大喊，腹部传来的疼痛让他崩溃。</p><p>青年被父亲的性器侵入，矫健的腹部肌肉鼓起些许轮廓，沿浅至深。</p><p>克洛诺斯抚过檀黎斗的腹部，将指腹压进儿子的肌肉，激起檀黎斗又一阵惨叫。</p><p>危险僵尸受电锯攻击时的伤害，导致檀黎斗的内脏受创程度严重，他的唇边流出暗色的血，湿透黏腻的肠穴软肉，紧致地吞吃父亲的性器。</p><p>檀正宗不紧不慢地说道，语调贵气闲适：“无论多少次死亡，危险僵尸都可以续关复活，区区几条命......连商品价值的一部分也算不上。”</p><p>“不......不要.....不要.......我不想死......不想再死......父亲......”</p><p>“没关系的，黎斗。”</p><p>檀黎斗崩溃地哭喊，他被克洛诺斯堵住嘴巴，脖颈被冰凉的指套箍紧，青年窒息地被侵犯进体内深处，无法发出具体清晰的语句。</p><p>肠穴深处的结肠软肉被碾压顶开，被侵犯进肠道底部的弯曲口，使得青年眼白翻起，他喘不过气，腿脚踢蹭地面，又无规律地抽搐起来。</p><p>“啊......嗯唔.....唔呜——！”</p><p>嫩红的肠穴被粗长硬挺的性器多次抵进结肠弯曲口，碾开嵌进渗出爱液的敏感深处肠道，檀黎斗反射性抬起腰胯，被檀正宗顺势抱住腰身，结合得更紧密。</p><p>浓稠的白液全灌顶进肠道里最敏感的结肠，让青年发颤不停，手臂攀附着楼抱起克洛诺斯。</p><p>他腹前仰起的白嫩性器被体内侵犯得直接绝顶，吐出些许白液，再从蘑菇小口溢流而出。</p><p>檀正宗在檀黎斗绝顶的那一刻，拧断了儿子的脖颈，他盖上檀黎斗的灰败的眼眶，注视他消散的身体。</p><p>“还剩下几条命？”身为父亲的年长男人，不无乏味地想道，甚至于对这种教育游戏也快要腻烦。</p><p>“Continue！”金属音响起。</p><p>“啊啊.....父亲.....嗯唔啊......喜欢......啊啊啊啊......”</p><p>“以后再出现其他晶片，就把你削减到剩下不到三分之一的命。这样的话，黎斗会重新做回乖孩子吗？”</p><p>“会.....我会是乖孩子......父亲......啊——嗯唔——！”</p><p>檀黎斗精神反常地翘起唇，露出白齿笑，他搂住克洛诺斯的身躯，矫健又涩情的肌肉被钢铁尖锐的部分划伤。</p><p>青年像是完全感受不到疼痛， 又或者是将疼痛化成极致的快感，大腿和腹部都溢流出血液，臀穴却紧咬着檀正宗的性器不放，放声呻吟，时不时抽泣惨叫，疯狂求饶，又吐露出对父亲的爱语。</p><p>“爸爸爱你哦，黎斗。”</p><p>檀正宗这么说着，施虐却仍持续，没有任何正常人父疼爱儿子的感情。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>